User talk:82178h
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Watching Man page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 00:31, November 5, 2018 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:58, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Story I put that comment in the edit reasons as I was only able to gloss over your story, fix the conflicting categories, add the sorting template, and make sure there were no glaring errors. As such, I left that comment to let the other quality checkers know that they should give the story a full read as I am currently dealing with another matter off site (a storm that's seemingly preparing to knock out power and requiring me to do a bit of prep to make sure my shutters and closed and locked in place, I'm storing up water in case that goes, and has water flow in due to me living downhill at an odd level) and wasn't able to fully vet the story posted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :Managed to get squared away and since I still have power for the moment (although the rain's picking up), I should also add that I noticed quite a few similarities to Slenderman (featureless face, long limbs, slender-sickness at the end) in your story and since I didn't have the opportunity to fully read it with trying to get everything situated, I figured I'd leave that comment for an admin who has more time and is a bit less harried to look over it fully and make sure it's not a spinoff which is against our site rules. Have a good night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Hey, so I deleted your story for a few reasons. The principle idea behind our Quality Standards is literacy and originality. The good news is that your writing is technically solid and I hope you continue to upload stories in the future. The bad news is that your story is so unoriginal and cliched that others, and myself, initially mistook it for a spinoff of a more established creepypasta (Slenderman). Whether this was a case of convergent design, coincidence, or whatever, doesn't actually matter. The issue is that the story uses a number of writing devices that means it juuuuuuust falls short of Quality Standards (the worst offender is that we somehow have a first person account of someone's death which begs the question, how are we reading this? Did the narrator write it mid-death spasm?). We have these standards because without them, authors become frustrated at not being read, and our readers become frustrated when they cannot find original or well-written stories. I hope you can appreciate why we have them because without them, writers who put effort in just wouldn't get any attention. Like I said, most deletions occur because people simply lack the skill necessary to write a story of high standard. You don't have to worry about this. You just need to start thinking outside the box and write something original. If you want a full review you can post to the writer's workshop and message me and I'll get to it. ChristianWallis (talk) 16:49, November 5, 2018 (UTC)